


Challenge lines

by Chymom



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chymom/pseuds/Chymom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea for my first H50 story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I would love to see if anyone else would like to join me. I'm going to post a set of lines from each episode.

Idea  
1)The lines must be used somewhere in the story.  
2) Anyone can say the lines it doesn't have to be who or why they were said on the show.  
3) Anytime frame can be used.  
4) Feel free to have it general,slash,or AU.  
5) As for the rating. Any rating is always welcome.  
6) The word count is up to your story.  
7) Any lines from any episode of 5-0. And even several lines from the same episode are alright.

I can't promise how often I can post new lines but anyone who wants to take this on please feel free to post lines anytime you like. I'll do my best to write a story with yours as well.

Okay long post for these lines. Starting from the beginning with lines from the pilot.

"Thank you"  
"Don't thank me yet"


	2. next set of lines

Here are the next set of challenge lines

Hey hey slowdown  
I'm listening  
Sorry boss  
I didn't see anything

You can use these lines in any way and have anyone say them. Thank you.


End file.
